


Thanksgiving

by geminiangel



Series: 2019 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [22]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: Uncle Tony and Uncle Jethro keep Victoria while Jimmy and Breena go to the parade.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: 2019 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559821
Comments: 16
Kudos: 115





	Thanksgiving

“Happy Thanksgiving. How’s Uncle Tony’s princess?”

Victoria was vaguely aware of being handed to her favorite uncle.

“Are you sure, Tony?”

“Go on, Palmer. You and Breena enjoy yourself. We’ll be fine. Won’t we, princess?” 

In answer, Victoria snuggled closer. “Too tired, Uncle Tony. Can I sleep? Please?” 

Shutting the door, Tony climbed the stairs to the nursery. His husband was waiting at the top of the stairs. “Everything, okay?”

“Fine. Our princess is ready to go back to sleep.”

Victoria felt a kiss on the top of her head. “Love you, Uncle Jethro. Can I sleep now?”

Tony kissed his god-daughter and laid her in the crib. “Sleep as long as you want, sweetheart. When you wake up Uncle Jethro and I have a surprise for you. Then we’re all going to watch the parade.”

“What’s a parade?” In the end, Victoria decided she’d ask again later and drifted off to sleep.

“Help me. Please someone help me.”

“Hello. Who’s there?”

“Oh, thank heavens. Can you help me?”

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m…. not sure.”

“Is your diaper wet?”

“How would I tell?”

“Is there something that feels cold and icky?”

“Just a little.”

“Does you feel funny in your tummy? Above the icky thing?”

“Yes.”

“You’re hungry. Hold on. Uncle Tony! Uncle Tony! There’s someone in here who’s hungry.”

“What’s wrong?” Uncle Tony asked as he and Uncle Jethro hurried into the room. He turned on a dim light. 

“There’s someone else in here and she’s hungry. Who is it?” As Victoria was lifted, she saw Uncle Jethro lifting a tiny bundle which he carried over to the changing table. “She’s only a little wet, mostly she’s hungry. She needs some of my princess milk.”

“Is she okay?” Uncle Jethro asked in concern.

“I’m hungry. I think. Pleas make it go away.” Isabelle pleaded. 

“She’s fine. I think she woke because Isabelle was crying.”

“Isabelle?” Victoria inquired politely.

Tony walked over to the changing table. “Victoria, remember the surprise I told you about? I’d like you to meet someone. This is your god-sister, Isabelle. She is Uncle Jethro and my daughter. Isabelle, this is Victoria.”

“God-sister? Hi, Isabelle.”

“Hi. Pardon my nakedness. How do I make him understand I’m hungry?” Isabelle was protesting the removal of her diaper.

“They usually go for the diaper first. Not sure why. After that, remind him and he’ll feed you. Does your mommy make you princess milk?”

Isabelle sighed. “I don’t have a mommy. I have a daddy and a papa. Papa said mommy had to go to heaven with my Auntie Shannon.”

“I’ll share my princess milk with you. My mommy makes it. There’s plenty for both of us.”

“Really?”

“We are sisters.”

“Since you’re both awake, how about a nice bottle?” Uncle Tony snuggled Victoria.

“See? Uncle Tony didn’t forget.”

“Uncle Tony? That’s my daddy.” Isabelle was confused.

“He’s my uncle, too. We can share him and Uncle Jethro. I’ll share my mommy and daddy with you.”

“You will?” Isabelle asked as Papa scooped her up and settled her against his shoulder. 

“Of course.”

“I’m hungry, papa.”

“It’s okay, angel. Papa’s going to get your bottle.”

At the bottom of the stairs Tony and Jethro were relieved to be met by Jackson holding two small bottles. “I was checking the turkey when I heard the princesses wake up. Thought you might want these.”

“Grandpa,” the princesses squealed. “We love you. Are you going to hold us? Will you tell us more stories?”

Jackson guided his family into the living room. “Turned the parade on for you. Go ahead and feed my grand-girls.”

Contentedly, Victoria and Isabelle sipped from their bottles. As they ate, Uncle Tony/daddy kept pointed out colorful things to them on the tv. Neither girl was really impressed.

“Your mommy and daddy are out there.” Uncle Tony pointed to the screen. “They wanted to see the parade in person. Personally, I’d rather be right here; snug and warm with my princesses.”

The princesses agreed. They were dry, full and snuggled between Uncle Jethro/papa and Uncle Tony/daddy. They had the three men’s full attention and they basked in the love and peace.

“I think we should do this every year.” Isabelle yawned.

“Me, too. Good-night.” Victoria whispered as the two drifted off.


End file.
